stressful, complicated, high blood pressure causing, epic, ect
by mo person
Summary: Bruce liked to stay calm. He was the host to a giant green rage monster (as his mate liked to put it) and the greater good would benefit from his being calm. But Bruce was mated to mother most stressful, complicated, high blood pressure causing, epic-est, beautiful and sexy omega who ever lived. And you better believe that it was Tony Stark. omegaverse mpreg


Bruce liked to stay calm. He was the host to a giant green rage monster (as his mate liked to put it) and the greater good would benefit from his being calm.

But Bruce was mated to mother most stressful, complicated, high blood pressure causing, epic-est, beautiful and sexy omega who ever lived. And you better believe that it was Tony Stark.

He was stressful because he liked to defy everything. His default response was "Nope." to each and every request. He didn't like being handed things and he hated authority. Tony once kicked at director Fury when the man had ordered them out of their vacation time. Bruce had to contain his mate, listening to the litany of colorful swear words and insults pour out of Tony's mouth.

He was complicated because he had what he liked to call 'reverse OCD'. He needed to leave a small mess wherever he was as if to remind himself that yes, this is home, and yes, everything is alright. Clint had the hardest time not cleaning everything up and freaking out whenever he would walk into the kitchen and see Tony's grease covered cloths littered all over the place. Clint's OCD and Tony's reverse OCD was something that caused many arguments between the two omegas. Phil and Bruce had stepped in as the Alphas and made a working compromise that suited both the omegas. Tony would only leave his things in specific areas and the objects he placed had to be sanitary if they were in the bathrooms, bedrooms or the kitchen. And Clint was not allowed to move Tony's things from the place that Tony had placed them. But if the objects were in the way or a hindrance, then they could be moved.

Bruce remembered the screaming war and resulting tearful breakdown between Tony and Clint.

"You can't move it! I need it there! Don't touch it damn it!" Tony screamed, clutching Clint's hands which were closed tightly around Tony's dirty shirt on the counter.

"You can't live in chaos like this! It needs to be where it's supposed to be! Let it go!" Clint's voice was slightly hysteric.

"Stop it! I need it there! _Right there _where it's supposed to be!" Tony's voice cracked violently and his eyes lost their focus.

"No! No! No!" Clint cried.

Bruce would always worry about the both of them.

Tony was epic because he just _was_. He listened to classical music more than he listened to hard metal rock. He actually preferred listening to the jarring and exciting accented runs in Tchaikovsky or Mozart suites. He liked to relax to _The flight of the Bumblebees _after a long marathon in the lab. It was never the soothing, legato passages of the Moldau by Smetana that tickled his fancy. He liked the expressive romantic era, with its spectacular Turkish influenced cymbals and drums and timpani, with its accents and sudden forte-pianos. Tony liked listening to the asymmetric rhythms and loud, fast and dynamic pieces. He would blast them at almost harmful volumes and sink into a world of melodic cacophony.

Bruce loved working with Tony when he was listening to his classical playlist. When he played the heavy metal, it usually meant that he was in a bad mood or he needed alone time. The rock music was a deterrent.

Tony was beautiful and sexy because he had the biggest heart. His money went into charities and helped struggling families. Tony's pocket was never empty if he saw a homeless person. He would always give to those who needed it. Tony also made regular trips to the children's hospital near to the tower. He had provided it with its own arc reactor self-sustaining power source and its own JARVIS system. The children and staff in the hospital always enjoyed his visits, as he would always make sure to go every Saturday. He liked to read to the kids.

Bruce found it so endearing. He couldn't find any faults with Tony that diminished his admiration and love for the omega.

So Bruce's calm wasn't easily maintained. But Tony didn't mind playing with the hulk. The Hulk loved Tony too, so Tony loved the hulk as well.

But Bruce was generally calm.

Except when Tony was in labor with their first children. Twins.

But that's another story...

End~~~

**Yes, this was mushy and cushy. A little insight into Bruce and Tony. OMG. They're my otp. (besides Phil/Clint, Thor/steve) lol! **

**Any other suggestions? I read each and every review and message. I love my readers **


End file.
